


Putting the Horse Behind the Cart After The Barn Door Has Closed

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, F/M, First Dates, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: Their first date happens two weeks into the run of Romeo and Juliet, which is arguably redundant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> squidgiepdx asked me an interview-meme question about a first date for an OTP, so...
> 
> Also, for the prompt "mud" at [](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com>ds-snippets.</a>)

Their first date was two weeks into the run of _Romeo and Juliet_ , at which point, it was arguably redundant. They’d been metaphorically having sex in every rehearsal, necking in the green room and fucking not-at-all-metaphorically in the props closet. At the opening night party, they’d licked cocktails out of each other’s mouths, ignoring complaints of “get a room,” until they passed out on top of each other on Oliver’s couch.  
  
But in mundane daylight, with no text to work with, they were awkwardly at sea. They were madly in love, but had no idea how to have a conversation.  
  
So they went for brunch at Yong’s, where the Chinese was pretentious and mediocre but the heart-attack-on-a-plate breakfast was really quite good. By the time the eggs Benedict arrived, they were shouting about _The Taming of the Shrew_. Geoffrey conceded the argument to keep Ellen from flinging her hash browns at him. (He’d only been playing devil’s advocate. Her rage was dazzling.)  
  
Walking by what Oliver insisted on calling the “Ganges North,” they smoked Geoffrey’s cigarettes, and a swan hissed at Ellen.  
  
“You have to speak their language,” Geoffrey insisted.  
  
Ellen nearly fell over laughing when he got his hand bitten and landed on his ass in the mud, and then she actually did fall over trying to help him up. Geoffrey didn’t dare laugh at her hysteria over ruining her outfit—some brand that meant nothing to him beyond the salient point that Ellen had paid more for it than she could afford.  
  
He convinced her to adjourn to the Young Company lodgings to try his grandmother’s secret stain-removal method. Ellen didn’t mention that the clothes were dry-clean only, but then, Geoffrey didn’t mention the non-existence of Grandma’s recipe. It wasn’t like either of them expected to wash anything.


End file.
